Right In Front Of Our Eyes
by Cartoonnerd13
Summary: Merida and Hiccup have known each other for a really long time, their whole life in fact, and have gone through tough times. When they comfort each other one night, they discover the love of their life, they've known for their whole life in fact. Mericcup. I don't own the charcters or the movies! Please Review and give me ideas for future chapters! Modern


OMG You liked my other story! Yeah! Well, since I ship rainbow snowcone, I have to say that I ship Mericcup! They're very cute together! Here's Chapter One!

Chapter One:Break Ups and Make Ups

Merida slammed her apartment door shut as she slid her back down the door, sobbing. _Stupid Onceler breaking up with me. Why? I loved him and what does he do? He breaks my heart. Stupid jerk, _thought Merida. She laid her head in her shaking hands, which at this point, were dripping with tears.

Merida stood up, still a wobbly from all the crying, and walked to her bedroom door and opened it. She walked in and sat her brown shoulder bag down on her bed and made her way to her closet. She threw open her pajama drawer and grabbed a pair of teal, fleece pants with little bow and arrows on them. She closed the drawer and walked over to her shirt drawer and grabbed a t-shirt with a bow and arrow on it and threw it on.

She plopped onto her couch and covered herself with a fuzzy blanket as she turned on her T.V. to the movie, _The Vow. I thought we had something special. I know what'll make me feel better. I'll feel better if I talk to someone about this. If I'm comforted by someone who's went through this. Maybe._

Little did Merida know, was that someone she knew, was going through the very same thing.

Hiccup slammed his car door shut and stomped off, which was a bit hard because if he stomped too hard his prostetic leg would start to ache. Hiccup sighed as he opened the door to the lobby of his apartment building. _I was in love with Astrid, and she dumps me for Snotlout. Wow, I feel hottest girl in town starts dating the nerdy guy in town and it seems like a dream come true. Three months later she dumps him for the popular guy in town. Stupid people in town. Ugh!_

Hiccup adjusted his glasses as he opened the door of his apartment to he surprised by over five messages on his phone just from Merida. Weird? Merida never called his home phone unless it was serious.

Wait, only if it was serious. He put in his password to get his messages. He was surprised at what they said.

_Message One: Hey Hiccup, it's Merida. I called Rapunzel to talk to her and I forgot she was out on a date with Eugene. So, I called Tooth, but I forgot that she was meeting Jack's parents tonight. I really need someone to talk to, so I called you. Please call back. _

_Message Two: Umm, hey, I'm sorry I'm calling again, it's just I REALLY need to talk to you. _

_Message Three: Sorry again, but I'm starting to get annoyed that you're not calling me back. PLEASE CALL BACK!_

_Message Four: Why should I even bother calling you anymore? Please come over to my apartment. I'm depressed and need a friend. _

_Message Five: Onceler broke up with me, okay? Please come over. I need you._

Hiccup looked almost shocked. Merida and Onceler had been dating for three months too. Weird? Hiccup stood at the doorway for a second. Finally, he shut the door and walked down the hallway to the lobby. He waved goodbye to some people he knew and got into his truck, and he drove. To Merida's apartment.

Merida laid her face on the fuzzy pillow. _Why? _Merida started sobbing again until she heard a knock. _Who could that be?_

Merida slowly got up and looked through the peephole. Hiccup! Merida threw her door open and looked up at him. His eyes were soaking wet and really red. Merida threw her arms around him as he hugged back. She really needed this.

They plopped down on the couch in sweats and oversized t-shirts. He cuddled up in a fuzzy blanket and turned on _Friends_, only to realize something.

"You know what's weird?"

"What?" asked Merida suspiciously.

"Either we've never met the person that we're going to marry, and their still roaming the Earth without us, or we've already met them and just never confessed our feelings for them. Weird huh?" Merida sat there with a look of thought on her face.

"So the love of your life could be closer than you know it." said Merida, scooting in closer to Hiccup. He decided to play along.

"I mean they could be sitting right next to you for all you know." Hiccup scooted closer also. Their faces near each others.

"My true love could be you for all I know." Merida leaned in.

"And my true love could be you too." Hiccup leaned in also.

"I love you Merida."

"I love you too Hiccup." And with that, the space between them was broken.

And they kissed.


End file.
